The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to shielded electrical connectors.
Electrical connectors, such as copper based electrical connectors or fiber optic connectors, are known and in use in many different types of applications, such as aerospace, military or automotive applications. Some electrical connectors use removable inserts to hold conductors. However, during a typical harness installation process or during a typical harness assembly process, unsupported conductors may be damaged. The conductors may also be damaged as the insert is installed into a connector. Additionally, if the conductors are improperly positioned within the connector, the conductors may be damaged during mating with the mating connector. Additionally, in some connectors, multiple inserts may be installed into a connector body, and control of inserts during the installation process may be problematic.
Furthermore, in some applications, shielding is used extensively and requires specific installation and rework knowledge, tools and skills. Typically reworking requires destructive means to the retention component of the connector to the cable (e.g. the tinel ring, bandstrap, etc.) and new part replacement. Additionally, electrical continuity of the electrical shield from the cable to the connector may be difficult to achieve and require costly design and components to achieve.
A need remains for an electrical connector that provides a robust interface between the overbraid of the cable and the insert assembly of the electrical connector. A need remains for an electrical connector that may be assembled in a cost effective and reliable manner and/or may be disassembled without detriment or destruction of the components of the electrical connector.